Day By Day
by omggcece
Summary: All of the sudden, weird things start happening too Tori, Cat, and Jade. They try to ignore it, but one day it all leads to a climax that ends with their whole lives being flipped. Nothing will ever be the same again. ; In a futuristic setting. Cat/Robbie included. Threeshot.
1. Day By Day

"Tori, watch out!"

Tori Vega dropped to the floor, not even bothering to try and see why Cat had told her to. All she knew was in her "career" anything could be about to happen. She heard Jade scream and could smell something burning.

Before she knew it, she saw an oddly shaped - she had no idea what it was, but it was on fire and she could hear her partners screaming their heads off.

Shakily, she brought herself to her feet as Cat yanked her backward. "What's going on? Why are you guys freaking out? Jade-"

"Shut the fuck up," Jade practically screeched, cutting Tori off. Cat started to cry. "Oh, after all these years Cat, you're still getting scared? You've been in thousands of near-death experiences, Valentine!"

"Can we please just get this-this-this THING not on fire?" Tori choked out. Cat was still crying.

Jade took out one of her many gadgets and fired it at the object. A stream of water shot out and extinguished it. "Phew, that could've been bad. It was heading straight for Vega. Actually, no, that would've been kind of fun!"

Tori glared at her, holding Cat to her chest who still looked like a kicked puppy. "Jade, why do you have to be so-"

Tori was once again cut off by their boss (and her sister) Trina walking in. The three girls knew whenever she was coming by the sound of her signature pair of heels. "Girls, you've been a trio for almost a year now. We should be done with the cat fights, hmm? But anyways, that's not why I'm here. I have a new mission for you."

Trina had her usual frown, as she put her hands on her hips and tugged down her mini dress. "Some hippie guy from Canada, with assistance of other hippie people in all fifty states is planning an attack on all of the Bank Of America's to "stick it to the man". Y'all have got to stop it."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Hippies? Really? Planning an attack on Bank Of America? Isn't there more serious missions for us?"

"No! You'll do as I say, as long as you live under my roof and get a paycheck from me! Got that, Jade?" Trina spit out. Her eyes narrowed before she strutted off back to wherever she came from. The floor beneath the three girls gave out and they fell down a tunnel.

Most people would shit themselves if the floor beneath them suddenly gave out, but Jade and the rest of the squad were definitely used to it. They were all spies, ninjas, secret agents, whatever you want to call it that had been trained literally since they could walk. Their parents had taken them to various remote locations to train them in things like martial arts, communication, and even singing & dancing. You never knew what a mission might require. Somehow, Trina had ended up taking over the company once the original boss had retired. The girls always guessed it had something to do with her bossiness and cold heart.

Last year, they'd been finally picked to be a real squad! But there was one catch - they all had to dye their hair blonde. Of course, Jade protested (she still complained about it to this day) but in the end all of them had been training for almost their whole life. So, they had did it.

And now they were "The Blonde Squad".

The girls finally reached the end of the tunnel and fell into a limo.

"Nice to see you girls again," Andre said. He was turned away but from his smooth voice it was obvious it was him.

"Where are we going?" Tori, Cat, and Jade said at the same time.

"Hawaii, baby," Andre chuckled.

Even Jade smiled as Andre started up the car. This was going to be very fun. Even if they were on a mission to stop hippies from attacking Bank Of Americas.

. . . .

The next day, the girls were in a hotel room in Honolulu looking at the bikinis the company had bought them.

Jade frowned, picking up hers with one finger. "Fuck this. I'm not dressing like a whore!"

Cat and Tori gasped, since they had both just put on there bikinis without any protesting. Or cursing. Tori put her hands over Cat's ears. "One, Jade, it is a bikini. Two, don't say those words in front of Cat! Three, are you calling me a whore for wearing it?"

"You've always been a whore," Jade said, not even looking at Tori.

"I'm going to be the bigger person and not beat the crap out of you." Tori then removed her hands from Cat's ears while Jade rolled her eyes and shrugged out of her clothes.

"You're crazy sister better be glad I love being a spy, or else I would never wear this. I've worn plenty of swimsuits, but they all kept my assets covered very well, Vega."

Cat giggled, jumping up and down. "Hawaii is gonna be so much fun, you guys!"

Jade growled, "We're not hear to have fun, Valentine. We have to capture the hippie leader guy from Canada."

"Oh yeah," Cat whispered, pouting.

"We can still have some fun, I guess Valentine. . ." Jade patted the small girl on the head making her giggle.

. . . .

Beck Oliver took his sunglasses off, staring back at the three blonde girls who had been watching him the past five minutes. The shortest one started laughing when he waved at them and both of them shushed her.

They were hot. Extremely hot. So he excused himself from his fellow hippies and sauntered over to them. Tonight, he was going to operate a attack on every Bank Of America in well, America. And after that, he'd expand and expand until every thing run by the man would be burnt to the ground. But first, he'd have all these girls in his hotel room.

"Hello, ladies. Having a good time?" He smiled, showing off all of his pearly whites. One of them had been scowling at him before, but after his smile her eyes had gone wide. The shortest one just looked confused, and the other one was still scowling. Hmm.

"Can we," she took a breath, "have a chat with you? In private? I'm Victoria, by the way." She smiled and pointed to the one who looked like she would make out with me in a second. "This is Jada," she then pointed to the short one, "and this is Caterina."

"Victoria, Jada, Caterina. . .lovely names. I would very much enjoy chatting with you in private." Beck walked over to his hotel and went up to his room, knowing the girls were following him.

All in sync, they all sat on his bed. He turned around to get some wine and when he turned back around, all three were up with guns pointed at him.

But Jada's grip on hers was shaky.

Beck dropped his glass, and it shattered into pieces the alcohol seeping into the carpet. "Again, man was betrayed by his little friend. How sad," Victoria said, a scary looking smile on her face.

"We're the Blonde Squad, and we're here to put a end to your evil plan!" Caterina shouted, suddenly looking a lot less confused.

Jada was silent.

"I'm actually Tori," Victoria said.

"I'm Cat, hehe!" Caterina giggled.

"I'm Jade. . ." Jada whispered.

Beck had been fooled. How could he be so stupid? And yet. . .he still had something in his sleeves. He knew Jade. He knew her extremely well - there was a reason he had thought "Jada" looked so familiar.

"This is your end, Canadian!" Cat said and both girls rolled their eyes.

"Jade, you couldn't hurt your first - and only - love, could you?" Tori and Cat's mouths dropped and Jade was shaking wildly now.

"Jade, what's he talking about?" Tori barked, never taking her eyes off of Beck.

"Put the gun down, baby. That's right, put it down. . ." Beck cooed at her as she dropped her weapon to the ground. For the first time ever, tears were rolling down Jade's faces.

Tori and Cat couldn't believe it. Jade. Was. Crying.

She walked over to Beck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jade! How could you?" Cat exclaimed. Her eyes were darting to Tori, and Jade, and Jade in the enemy's arms, and she was just so confused.

"Cat! We have to stick to the mission! You know the motto. It's every man for their selves. If a team member goes rogue, we still have to do the right thing."

Taking a quick glance at each other, they held their guns up firmly again. "Give in now, or Blonde Squad will have to take action!" The now duo said in synch.

Beck smirked. "Okay, let's go." He took a tazer out from his back pocket and fired it at Cat. She screamed, blood curdling screams, as she crumbled to the ground her gun still firmly in hand.

Tori knew this couldn't be an ordinary tazer. His weapons were strong, and now it was looking like 1 against 2. How could she defeat him? And who knew a hippie would be so hard to stop?

She wanted to see if Cat was okay, but if she checked to make sure her partners were okay every time they got hurt she would be dead by now. While Jade had lost all her composure and was now on her knees crying her eyes out, Beck was laughing.

He made her sick, and quite frankly she was disgusted with Jade too. What was he talking about, first love? She would have to investigate that later, but first she had business to take care of. She shot the tazer out of Beck's hand and raced towards him, giving him an uppercut and then flipping him on his back.

Tori got a hold of his tazer in the midst of this, and now she had her gun and his tazer. Before he could get up, she jumped on his chest, and now he was clawing at her legs.

"Shit!" Tori cried out. He had long nails! For that, she stepped off his chest and shot the tazer at him. Tori had to look away while he screamed and he clawed at himself trying to get the pain to stop. She then did it again, because she had to put a stop to this now and oh God, he hurt Cat and what in the fuck had he done with Jade?

No matter how long she did this job she'd never truly enjoy it. It was tough and she was always having to lie, having to trick, having to hurt other people so they wouldn't hurt the world.

When he finally passed out, she put away the weapons in her pockets, called Robbie to lock up Beck, & called Andre to take her home and alert Trina the mission was done. Jade was still on her knees in shock. Tori pulled her up by her collar and slapped her. Hard.

Jade was one of the best agents she knew, they'd been partners for a year, and she had never been so weak. "What was that? And how do you know Beck?"

Tori dropped Jade back on her knees and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't - I don't know. . .my head hurts, my head hurts so bad. . ."

Tori just shook her head. "You make me sick." She gathered Cat in her arms and checked her pulse. "You better be glad Cat's still alive. Because if she wasn't, you'd be dead right now. Tell Robbie when he gets here I had to leave to get help for Cat."

"W-what.."

"You're staying here. After today, we will NEVER work together again."

And with that, she walked off and never once looked back.

When she walked out of the hotel room the floor fell out and everything went black.

. . . .

When Cat woke up, she was back in the limo and Andre was driving them back to the company.

She was confused. Extremely confused. Last she remembered she was pointing a gun at the hippie guy. And after that, it was all blank.

Tori was next to her drooling on her shoulder. Cat frowned and gently pushed her off. Very sensitive to everything, Tori immediately sat up. "What? What's wrong? Cat, are you okay?"

"Where's Jade?" Cat questioned back. Tori's face dropped.

"She's gone. And never coming back. She went rogue."

"Rogue?" Cat then, started crying. Great, that was just what Tori needed after the horrible day she had.

"Jade will never step foot in the company again. She disgraced herself and completely violated the no boyfriend rule." Andre cut in, venom in his voice.

The conversation was cut short by Robbie popping up on screen.

"Thanks, girls. We now have Beck and Jade in custody and the whole operation has been stopped."

"I think they already knew you'd have them in custody and the whole operation was stopped when they had Beck writhing on the floor, smart one," Robbie's puppet Rex said, cutting him off. Robbie frowned and the screen went black as they started arguing.

In between her crying Cat said, "Rex is mean."

But Tori's head was spinning. Jade was in custody? She was of course mad at her, incredibly mad, but all Jade had done was fallen in love. She was completely innocent and knew nothing about the crime. Was it really fair? Was any of this job fair? Did she really enjoy constantly blacking out, getting injured, her friends getting injured, floors falling out beneath her? There were so many thoughts running through her head and she didn't know what to think.

. . . .

It had been a week since the Jade incident.

Trina, Andre, Robbie, everyone was acting like nothing had happened.

Even Jade's parents, highly skilled agents themselves didn't seem to be bothered there daughter was now in custody. Cat was just her normal goofy self.

But Tori was honestly bothered by the whole thing. She was having constant thoughts about what it would be like to fall in love, and she was pretty sure that it was making her violent - even more than usual, anyway.

She was literally knocked out of her thoughts when she was punched in the face so hard that she fell to the ground.

"Tori, you've got to pay more attention! What's been up with you lately?" Andre asked, wiping his sweaty face with a towel. Tori shrugged, still in shock at the pure power of the punch.

Andre was training her in street fighting, one of her weak points. Her strongest was fighting with weapons, but using just her fists she couldn't get into. The training room got you in the mood, though. It was red, all red, and it was meant to make you think of blood. They had the pictures of agents gone rogue in there, too. Jade was now one of the pictures.

"Are you thinking about Jade?" Andre inquired softly, sitting down next to Tori. She could feel his hot breath against her ear. Tori began to sweat even more.

"Y-yeah. . ."

"It will get better in time, baby girl." He put his arm around her.

"It's not about Jade really, though. I've been stressing over-" Tori trailed off as she stared into Andre's eyes. They began to lean in closer, and closer until their lips were touching.

Due to the no boyfriend rule, and Tori's dedication she had never kissed a boy until now. She was nervous, so freaking nervous. If someone came in, she'd be dead. An agent gone rogue. A disgrace to her family. But Andre was so warm and nice and smooth.

. . . .

The affair went on for months, and with the extra training her street fighting got so good even Trina complimented her. But Cat was beginning to suspect something weird was going on.

So of course she was the one to walk in on Tori in Andre's lap kissing him intensely.

"Tori! What are you doing?" She shouted, pulling her off his lap. Andre glared at her. "Cat, don't you dare tell!"

"B-but, it's against the rules!" Cat shouted, again, pulling on Tori's arm harder.

"You see Jade's picture, don't you? Do you wanna leave me all alone?" She was still shouting, and Tori felt like she could wet her pants she was so scared.

"Cat, if you don't stop shouting, you are going to be alone, okay?" Tori shouted back.

Then the sobbing started, and sobs never sounded so loud. And with perfect timing, Trina stormed in.

"What's-" Once Trina looked at Andre and Tori, though, she knew exactly what was wrong. Andre's shirt was unbuttoned, Tori's hair was messed up, there was lipstick all over Andre and all the time they had suddenly started spending together made sense.

"Leave. Now." Trina said after a few long, quiet moments. Tori's whole body was trembling. She ran out of the room, ran until her legs gave out and she was crying on her knees. After all these years, it was over. Just because she needed to feel the touch of a boy and, and-

But she still had her weapons. She had her weapons. She touched her pockets as a million and one thoughts were running around in her always overactive brain. Her agent, emotionless side was taking over as she wiped her tears and got to her feet. Her head was pounding and she was starting to forget things, things that had just happened weeks ago. She took out her fire gun and started shooting, setting things on fire. Tori could hear everyone shouting and firing back, wondering what in the world was going on. She ran down the hallway and was setting everything on fire, and felt like she was a puppet, like someone else was controlling her.

Ever since Jade's betrayal she hadn't been the same. This was a climax to it all, really. Her feet had ran her to the prison division and she was at Jade's cell, letting her out. Something, someone was telling her to let Jade out. "Run! Run!" She screamed and she could see Jade smiling, a giant smile where you could see all of her teeth. She threw one of her weapons to Jade and she caught it, taking a slight hesitation before they were both running to the emergency pod.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another blonde, the only other blonde in the whole company, huddled in the corner. She grabbed Cat's hand and commanded her to run with them - and, you know, Cat could never say no to Tori or Jade.

They reached the pod, their pod, with a nametag that said "The Blonde Squad" halfway off on it, and climbed in. The trio were squished but all that mattered was they were together and they were escaping as Jade pushed the "Take-Off" button. The pod shot through the roof of the building and it was so hot and they were so tired that everything went black.

By now, that was another thing they were used too.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, lol, I don't know what in the world this is. 8 pages, 9 including this author's note! But that new episode just made this monster come alive. This'll be a two-shot, and it will explain a lot of things in the next part. The Beck&Jade thing, Tori&Andre, Tori suddenly destroying the company, and why she couldn't get Jade out of her head is all caused by the same thing. Something they will have to overthrow to take full control of their lives. . . also, go to . /tumblr_m6ipmpmP951ror5k4o1_ too see the story banner ^_^


	2. Day After Tomorrow

When the three of them woke up, they were in a bed. It was a large one, probably king-size and the room was strangely. . .bare.

There was nothing in the room except for a bed. No windows, no dressers, no closets, nothing. . .just a bed. A white bed and white walls. The room also smelled like cleaning products, like someone had obsessively bleached everything.

Cat started sniffling. "This is upsetting my allergies. . .you guys, what's going on? Where are we?"

"We don't know. I can't even remember how we got here, and I don't think you guys can either," Jade spat. She scowled, her eyes looking everywhere.

Tori gulped. She remembered. She remembered everything. How Jade had weirdly taken Beck's side and gotten taken into custody, her weird urge too be with Andre, and then when she completely lost control which led to her breaking Jade out of jail & the three of them blacking out after. The one thing Tori did not get, however, was how they got too the room.

"I feel claustrophobic," Jade started after a few silent moments. "There's no windows or anything in here! And it smells like bleach. . ."

The girls just sat, staring at each other, all of them equally scared. What was going on?

But after what felt like an eternity, the only door in the room burst open and Robbie came in. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and didn't smell too good, either.

"You're awake!" He shouted, and then started doing the most awkward dance they'd ever seen.

"Robbie!" Jade barked. Robbie stopped what he was doing and backed away from the bed.

"Why are we here? What is this place? Why are you here? I'm hungry!" Cat said this all extremely fast, her voice getting louder after each question.

"Calm down," Robbie took a pause, "this is going to be very confusing."

Tori shushed Jade before she could start barking again.

"The three of you. . .your parents were all spies, that took you too a remote location when you were toddlers and started training you too take on their profession, correct?" All of the girls nodded.

"And now you're sixteen and weird things started happening?"

"Get to the point!" Tori interrupted. She was getting tired of being the levelheaded one.

Jade smirked at her.

"Okay, okay! Anyway. . .the company you work for has been controlling your mind. Don't look at me like that! It's true. . .Jade, you've never met Beck. They implanted memories in your head of him. Tori, you weren't in love with Andre. They made you feel like that. Cat, you don't have multiple personalities or anything like that. They were the voices in your head." Robbie took a deep breathe when he finished, preparing himself for their questions.

"Cat-you never told us weird things were happening too you to," Tori said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't want you to think I was crazy," she admitted sheepishly.

After this exchange, no one said anything for a long time. They were shocked. Why would they - how could they - it was like in a matter of seconds, their entire world was changed. And they still didn't know where they were or why Robbie was here.

"How did they-" Jade started to say, but Robbie cut her off.

"You remember getting a tooth pulled when you were younger, yes?" Again, all three of them nodded. "Actually, you had a chip planted in your head. But they made you think you simply got a tooth pulled. . .the first instance of mind control."

"I don't quite understand this myself, yet," Robbie continued, "but I'm trying my absolute best too understand it. A few years back, I remember my partner and I locking up a kid that your company said had gone crazy. He said he was hearing voices and acting quite unlike himself. Then, a few months later, there was rumors the company was doing some kind of project that involved experimenting on kids. It couldn't be proven and none of the rumors said just what they were doing, but now I know.

They were practicing mind control. And you three where going to be their first experiment. They wanted too see just what they could make you do, how you would react too random memories being planted in your head and other memories being erased. But Tori was too smart, and when she started breaking through the control they. . .lost control. Which caused Tori too kind of go haywire, break Jade out of jail, and get Cat to escape with you all. The reason Jade and Cat can't recall anything that happened in the last month is because the only one of you too break through the control was Tori.

At least. . .that's what I'm gathering from research," Robbie finally finished. All of them looked floored.

"Look. . .I'll leave you guys too process this. Dinner will be ready in a few, and I'll explain how you got here, okay? Just think about it. . .this is the first time in years you're actually going to be controlling your life." With that, Robbie smiled and left the room.

"We have too get revenge," Jade sneered, leaping up from the bed.

"Jade!" Tori and Cat said at the same time, pulling her back.

"We can't just. . .get revenge. The chips are still in our heads, right? And Robbie said I'm the only one who broke through the. . .control, so you guys could still be controlled. . .right?" Tori's voice got smaller and smaller as her sentence went on. This didn't make any sense, and even though Robbie had explained it too them he didn't really know for sure himself about the details of everything.

"I just think we need to think, for a while. Regroup. I can finally think straight, and I'm sure it's the same for you guys. . ." Cat trailed off. Her grip on Jade's arm went slack.

Jade sighed and climbed back on too the bed. "So what are we gonna do? I need some plan. Seriously, you guys, we need too take back control."

Tori bit her bottom lip, now sitting Indian style. She tried too ignore the bleach smell still prominent in the all white room. "I think we should stay with Robbie for at least a week to think, and regain our strength. But I also agree with you, Jade so stop scowling. We definitely need our revenge. It's time for us too take back control. I already kind of burned the company too the ground, but they are very powerful. It won't be long before they rebuild and most likely try too control you guys again."

When Jade and Cat nodded, Tori threw down her hand in between their little circle. Jade put her hand on top of Tori's, and then Cat followed their actions. They did a little half-smile at each other, yelling "Take back control!" before throwing their hands into the air and actually, truly, smiling.

. . . .

The trio stayed with Robbie for a week, that turned into a month, that turned into two months.

Robbie, who was part of the police force himself, helped them strengthen their minds and tutor them in math & reading and other subjects.

The girls were all smart in combat but when it came too intelligence? They didn't know much more than a high school freshman.

It was exactly what their company wanted, Robbie told them, so breaking through the mind control wouldn't happen. But Tori was naturally very smart and broke through it anyway. Jade and Cat were halfway there, according to Robbie, but weren't completely free.

"It's almost like there's a fog in there, yes?" Robbie had questioned them, a spark of excitement showing in his expression when they nodded.

The company still thought Robbie was on their side so he pretended to still be loyal. One day, he came home and told them the company had rebuilt. Robbie had broke into their control room for Project J.C.T which he now knew stood for Jade, Cat, Tori.

There were little screens in front of a few chairs, a screen for each girl. There was a sheet thrown over Tori's screen and all of the chairs because the chip in her head had burned out. But there was a sign next too Jade and Cat's that said "Malfunctioning".

"So why can't you just break the screens and everything? Wouldn't that break the connection and Cat & me would be free like Tori?" Jade had asked, already planning an attack in her head.

"I can't just do it! When I attack, and I will attack, I need a solid plan. . .and back up." Robbie replied, but he was still frowning. "There's now a 5,000$ award for whoever brings all of you back. If someone finds out you're here, I'll be in big trouble."

"What are you saying?" Cat whispered. She was now squeezing Tori's hand.

"Well. . .they also have started thinking about if they don't find you. So now some of the older spies are going too bring kids to 'experiment' on in place of the three of you. Are we going to break them out, too? And I won't be able to stay on this island, neither will the three of you; we'll have too escape somewhere." Robbie said, hoping they'd come up with an idea.

"Wait! You said we had memories implanted in our heads, and memories erased?" Jade asked, wheels now turning in her head.

"Yes. . ."

"The people who took us too the company, weren't our real parents? Were we. . .kidnapped from our families?" Jade took a sharp intake of breathe when she finished. No. She couldn't cry, not now. . .but she had too know. . .

This was exactly what Robbie hadn't wanted them too ask. They were already behind schedule and the emotional strain of this bombshell would only make things even harder. He sighed as he took out their files from his briefcase and handed them over.

"Just read those. . ."

Tori, Cat, and Jade's eyes widened. They envelopes were very thick.

The first piece of paper in the stack was a birth certificate.

Tori's certificate read:

Victoria Nina Vega

Born April 13, 1996

Mother -

She stopped reading at that point, knowing the mother would not be Lina Watson. All of her life. . .she'd been fooled. Fooled! April 13? She'd been told her birthday was the 13th of November. . .and Vega? All of her life they'd said her name was Tori Watson. But it wasn't. And her poor mother was somewhere out there, grieving over her. She probably thought Tori was dead by now!

Robbie had assumed all of the girls would be in tears, but it was the exact opposite. Even Cat had a menacing look on her face.

"We have a plan," they said in unison.

. . . .

Later that night, after they had talked for hours about their plan, Robbie had told them too go to bed. In two days, they were going too try to take down one of the most powerful companies in the country and on the way rescue two little girls.

If they failed? All of them would go too jail. If they succeeded? They'd be on the run.

You didn't win either way, really.

Robbie was a little scared, too say the least.

He nearly jumped out of his bed when his door cracked open and light flooded into his room. "Oh, it burns!" None of the lights in his room had been on for quite a while.

Robbie scrambled for his glasses, poking himself in the eye before he put them on. Cat came into focus. She was giggling quietly and had now shut the door.

"Cat, any reason you're in my room?" He asked, starting to lose patience. Cat was wearing a very short night dress she had bought earlier when he had sent the girls shopping.

Cat was a very attractive girl, and he hadn't been anywhere near attractive girls his age in, well, never. Robbie was already wound up about what they would all be doing in two days, and he didn't need an attractive girl in a short nightgown in his room at two A.M.

She bit her lip, walking closer and closer too his bed.

"I'm scared. And cold. And why does every room here smell like bleach?"

He rolled his eyes. "I like to be clean, okay!"

Cat giggled again. And then frowned. "But I'm still sad, cold, and a little scared. So can I sleep with you?"

If Robbie had been drinking something, he would've choked on it at that little question. Regardless of his feelings, he scooted over and patted a spot for Cat too lay down.

Squealing, she jumped into bed and hugged him. He gulped.

Cat shuffled around for a while before getting comfortable. Then, she said one simple sentence that broke his heart: "You know my real parents named me Caterina Anna Valentine."

How could he reply to that? "It's a pretty name."

"After this is all over. . .I want to see them again. I want to find them so they know their daughter is okay. Jade and Tori haven't said anything, but I think they feel the same way."

"Cat, all of you will see your parents again," Robbie whispered, reaching out to squeeze Cat's hand. And he meant it.

"Robbie, you must have parents. What's it like. . .knowing your real ones?" Cat then asked. She was still holding his hand.

"They died. That's how I ended up being on the police force," he answered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was ten years ago. . .2002," Robbie replied. Cat smiled again.

"Well. . .tomorrow we're going to be planning out everything, right. . .so we should sleep."

The last thing Robbie saw before he went too sleep was Cat's smiling face.

. . . .

The next day went by like a blur.

They wrote out plans, he continued too observe what the company was doing, and they decided what would happen if they successfully escaped from the building after the attack.

All of them had been born in Los Angeles, so Robbie got them six plane tickets. After the attack, they would hurry back to his house, get their stuff that was already packed, and board the plane. When they got there, the plan was too buy stuff for the kids and each of the three girls would go too their parents' house. Tori and Cat would each take a kid and ask too stay with their parents. Jade hated kids, so she'd just go alone.

Robbie wasn't very surprised this time when Cat came into his room. He scooted over, patting the same spot she had slept on last night.

"Robbie," Cat started, licking her lips, "what are you going to do when we go too Los Angeles? You said we should all go stay with our parents. . .but you never said what you were going too do."

"I don't know. Stay in a hotel, maybe," he replied. Robbie really hadn't thought about himself.

"You're such a good guy," Cat mumbled. She interlocked their fingers.

Before he knew it, Cat's lips were just an inch away from him and her eyes fluttered shut. It was obvious-she wanted him too kiss her. He could barely breathe as he closed the distance between them.

Cat tasted like candy and apples and tainted innocence, and he loved everything about the kiss. If he could stay like that forever with her, he would. She was so perfect.

When he pulled away, she still had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

"Will you. . .can we. . ." she started, trying to get the words out.

"Yes. Yes to everything," Robbie finished. Cat didn't have to say it. He knew what she was trying to say just from the look in her eyes.

A/N: Sooo, this was supposed too be a twoshot but this story is totally taking a mind of its own. Now, it's going to be a threeshot! XD I hope it's less confusing now, and everything was explained somewhat. And, also, I totally wasn't planning on the Cabbie but it just happened like that, lol! (:


	3. The End Or The Beginning

Robbie woke up early on that Saturday, feeling refreshed despite the stressful events that were going to happen later.

He slowly smiled as he thought back to what happened last night. Cat was his girlfriend. They kissed. And-she's in his bed, right next to him.

Cat lazily reached a hand out and pulled Robbie down next to her. "Why are you up so early? 'M tired. You should be too."

"It's a long day today. Go back to sleep, I've got to do some last minute things," Robbie said softly.

She fell back asleep in less than a minute.

. . . . .

Jade's eyes popped open.

She turned in the bed to see if Tori was awake, but the girl was still snoring softly.

Jade hadn't been able to sleep for a really long time, and looking at the clock she had just fallen asleep about an hour ago. Now, it was time too start preparing for the day's events. The four of them were going to attack what she thought had been her home-but it wasn't. Her whole life had been built on lies. . .it was amazing how in one day your whole life could be turned upside down.

And Jade would never admit this to anyone, especially not Vega, and it bothered her enough to even think it. She was scared. So, so scared. Even if their plan succeeded, would her birth parents after 16 long years of waiting, even care about their long-lost daughter anymore?

She shivered one last time before she slipped on her house shoes and shuffled out to the living room too see what Robbie was doing.

He acted like he was going to have a heart attack when he saw her.

"Robbie, you think me and Vega didn't notice how Cat hadn't been in our room? We figured out a long time ago you were getting it on," Jade spat out. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Stop looking shocked; your romantic life isn't important. What we're doing today is the important thing. You're working on. . .?"

Robbie managed to close his mouth. What was he working on? "U-um, I ordered breakfast. Just now I was setting up our communication devices."

Jade nodded. "I'll go wake up Vega and Cat."

Robbie thought about telling her he wanted Cat to sleep more, but he didn't feel like Jade chewing him out for getting caught up in romance.

. . . . .

Breakfast was quiet.

Cat hated it.

All she could hear was the sound of her chewing, which was kind of nasty. Jade was glaring at Tori and Tori was glaring at Jade. Robbie looked stressed, which she could understand. It was like no one believed they could complete this mission and then make it to L.A. safely. But they could! She knew they could. . .

So Cat banged her glass of orange juice on the table, stood up, and said just that.

Even Jade, who rarely looked shocked, looked shocked. After a while, everyone started to smile.

"Cat is right. . .thank you, for that." Tori grabbed Jade's hand. "I'm sorry, Jade. We're always arguing and we need to be unified if we're gonna pull this off."

"Yeah, whatever Vega. Don't touch me again," Jade replied. But you could see on her face she was trying not too smile at Tori.

"Well. . .let's do this, then. Everybody got their weapons, walkie talkies?" Robbie thought of all the things they would need, making sure every one of them was completely ready.

When he couldn't think of anymore questions, he knew-they all knew-it was time. Robbie gulped before he opened the door of his house.

"It's time."

. . . . .

Tori bit her hand to silence a scream.

Of course, her and the others had to spilt up too make sure the plan went smoothly so she was all alone.

Her part was to sneak into the room they had the two girls meant to replace them for the mind control project in & rescue them. To do this, Tori had to crawl through a vent and besides her mild claustrophobia, just now something fell from the top of vent and landed on her leg.

It was like her leg was on fire, but she still had some adrenaline in her so after a while she started crawling again. She could feel blood bleeding through her leggings.

Not the best start.

. . . . .

Jade fingered the knife in her pocket as she tried her hardest not to move. At all.

There was another loud bang before she saw Trina running down the hall. Beck was hot on her tail and he was waving around a gun. He pointed it to the wall and fired.

Jade held her breath.

He had barely missed her. Like that, she could've died. . .but there was no time to reflect on her near death experience. She had to stay alert.

"I need my money!" He was yelling. "The deal was you people would finish the mind control project, and I'd get the machine. But now that you've let those bitches escape and the machine was ruined, it'll take years to do all that again! And if you won't repay me, I'll just have to take my revenge, won't I?"

Beck shot his gun again, this time aiming for Trina's arm. . .successfully. Trina gasped and grabbed her arm.

Her running was slowing down.

"Mind control. . .I-I don't know what you're talking about! All I know is my sister, Jade, and Cat all ran away! Please. Stop!"

It took all of Jade's power not to gasp. So Trina hadn't known about the mind control project-she had been a victim just like them.

Jade fingered the knife in her pocket again before kicking down the tree she had been hiding behind.

"I'm going to kill you!"

. . . . .

Cat looked down at her shaking hands, placing them in her lap.

She was on look out like Jade, but she was in the second floor of the building while Jade was on first.

Cat couldn't stop worrying about Robbie. He had the most dangerous task, going into the control panel room and getting proof of the evil things the company was doing. If he got caught. . .

No. She couldn't think like that.

She was dressed head-to-toe in black like everyone else and had her hood pulled over her head as she laid flat behind a large fountain that was right outside of the martial arts studio.

Distantly, Cat could hear Andre training Jessica, one of the older spies, in taekwondo.

Other than that the second floor was quiet enough you could hear a pin drop.

It was too quiet. Quiet enough maybe someone would hear breathing or fidgeting.

Cat was so cold.

. . . . . .

When the coast was clear Robbie tip-toed into the control room.

He couldn't help taking a sharp intake of breath when he looked around.

There was hundreds of papers, files, birth certificates, contracts. . .how could he ever find the proof that he needed?

Robbie quickly got his senses again, locked the door, and then started dragging furniture against it. . .he didn't know how long he had and anything would help.

But Robbie was smart enough to know every single person in the building was able to blow down that door.

"Not much time," he whispered to himself.

He begun to shuffle through everything in the room, not caring he was making a mess until he hit the jackpot.

There it was!

In bold letters there was a paper that said **CONTROL THEIR MIND 2.0 **and when he went through everything else in that case it was all related to their plans for mind control. He skimmed through them; the first few pages were about the progress and things they learned from their first failed project with Cat, Jade and Tori.

The next few was about the two new lab rats. . .he felt like crying when he read about them. These girls were only ten years old, named Sky and Sheila. Both of them had dyslexia and bad grades. The file said this was good because the three previous girls all excelled in school and managed to break the mind control.

But Robbie, as much as he wanted to keep on reading and know what exactly they were doing, knew he didn't have that much time.

So he decided to take the whole briefcase with him.

Robbie took one last disgusted look around the room before he took out his gun and fired it at the power box everything got electricity from.

There were a few sounds of static before the room went black and he could smell fire.

. . . . . .

Beck whipped around to face Jade. Now, his gun was pointed at her.

"How dare you!"

"Jade, what's going on?" Trina shouted. Her arm was bleeding profusely and she was starting to sway. Jade knew it was only a matter of time before Trina passed out. She had to get her away from Beck.

I've always been impulsive, Jade thought, before she started running towards Beck.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot you!"

Jade came closer.

At the same time Beck shot her she stabbed him, right in the heart.

_Bulls eye _she thought. Jade then fell to her knees, reaching blindly for her walkie talkie. She didn't know how long before she passed out or something and the blood from her-head, was it?-was all in her face and hair and their was blood escaping from her mouth.

So much blood. Jade could barely breathe.

Trina ran towards her. "Jade, I don't-"

But Jade wasn't going to waste time trying to explain. She turned on her walkie talkie.

"H-hello?" Jade choked out. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

"Jade! Oh my God, what's going on?" Tori. Of course Vega would be the one to pick up.

"Me and T-t-t-Trina are hurt. I'm-we're-we're. . ."

"I've got the kids. Can you make it out to where we said we were going to meet once Robbie shut down the electricity?"

"I'll try." Jade hung up, not even bothering to say Roger That.

Shakily, she got to her feet, leaning on Trina. Trina was swaying herself, so it wasn't much help.

"Gotta get too the back of building. Get my flashlight."

Trina nodded and prodded around in Jade's coat before she found it. She turned it on.

"Jade, your head, it's swollen!"

"Doesn't matter. Gotta go."

Then, as if on cue, the lights went out and the only thing guiding them was the light shining from the flashlight.

. . . . .

Tori was running, now, Skye on her back and Shelia running alongside her.

Jade had sounded like she was going to pass out any minute now, and Trina was with her, which most likely meant there had been some kind of battle ending with both of them wounded.

Tori could barely hold on to the flashlight, and she knew they had to get too the back of the building very soon. She could smell something burning not to far off in the distance.

"Tori!" Cat yelped, appearing in front of them. She turned around and fell in step with them.

"I didn't think the fire would spread this fast," Cat exclaimed, opening a door for them.

They hurried down the stairs, and Tori tried extra hard not to trip because her and Skye would go tumbling down.

"Skye, stop being a wimp! If you wanna see our parents again you need to run! Or do you want your mind to be controlled?" Shelia taunted her sister, hoping this would make her run with them.

It worked.

Skye hopped off Tori's back, and now they were all running.

When they finally reached the last stair, they saw Jade and Trina leaning on each other barely moving at all.

"I'll take Jade, you take Trina," Cat barked at Tori before she had Jade thrown over her back.

. . . . . . .

Robbie tried reaching the girls with his walkie talkie for the hundredth time, but just like all the other times he got nothing.

He screamed before he threw it too the floor.

They needed to get out of there now, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the whole building was on fire. The alarm had already started going off and he was thankful for all the chaos for a moment, since no one seemed to notice him dressed in all black pacing back and forth while there was a fire going on.

"We've got to get them help!"

Robbie jumped, and immediately sprung into action when he saw Jade and Trina injured. He assumed Trina turned out to be on their side, because he knew she wouldn't have been saved otherwise.

. . . . . . .

"I. . .I can't believe this," Trina whispered. She could finally think straight since the pain pills had kicked in. Tori gently rubbed her back.

"Well, you're going to have too. We've got to get on our plane," Robbie blurted out. Tori jokingly swatted at him and Cat giggled weakly.

They were all exhausted, but they had got out of the company alive which was good.

Tori had hijacked someone's car and they came too an abandoned warehouse. Thankfully, Robbie brought a first-aid kit so he was able too clean up Trina's arm and Jade wasn't too badly injured. Still, Jade had been passed out ever since she got on Cat's back.

All of them were worried about Jade, but they couldn't go to a hospital until they got too L.A.

Tori, like she had been doing ever since she got too the warehouse, checked Jade's pulse and then her forehead.

"Tori. . . ." Robbie started.

"I know. But she has a fever, and she's knocked out. . . .she's like my rival but we're friends too," Tori replied quietly.

Robbie had just explained to her about the mind control, and her & Tori's real parents, and too say the least she was freaked out. But, she already felt bad because of what her little sister had went through so she at least wanted to be strong for Tori.

Robbie gently lifted Jade on to his backand began to walk out of the warehouse. Cat followed him, and then Tori helped Trina off the counter she'd been sitting on.

"Come on, Skye, Shelia," Tori said softly, beckoning the girls too follow.

"Thank you. So much. We thought we'd be spies forever a-and never see our parents again," Shelia whispered. Skye nodded.

"No problem." Tori smiled, a genuine one.

_That's my baby sister_, Trina thought.

. . . . . .

"I can't believe this."

"That's what everyone says!" Cat chirped, smiling at her. . .at her mother. Her real, actual mother.

"Oh, my baby. . .you're already sixteen. I've missed so much. . .and I should've protected you from those evil people. A good mother would've never let her child be kidnapped and just-tortured!" Her mother was crying, happy tears, now and her shoulders were starting to shake.

"It's never too late, Mom. I wanna get to know you."

Cat's eyes widened. How could she forget?

"Oh, yeah, Mom-this is my boyfriend! Robbie Shapiro."

Robbie tightened his grip on her hand.

.

.

.

A/N: Well, that's the end! Haha, I hoped you liked it, and even if you didn't please review! I love reading those things (: Also I'm taking requests for fics so if any of you guys have one, don't be afraid to shareeee!


End file.
